That Lock Of Red Hair
by LautnerGrint
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year. What really happened the time Ginny and Harry visited the lake? Reviews would be appreciated (: Thanks.


_**So this is the first time I've actually written a kind of one-shot for "Hinny" as Ron and Hermione are my OTP, but I've always been interested in their relationship. I always thought it would be quite a loving yet very teasing one. I really hope you enjoy it and reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you.**_

_Harry Potter was feeling a wave of sensational euphoria - he couldn't even remember the last time he had been this happy - and it was all thanks to the red-headed girl standing next to him. Ginny Weasley stood leaning against the broad tree trunk, gazing out over the shimmering black lake as the giant Squid basked in the glorious sunlight and a few students lazed back, scattered around the lake. Harry and Ginny had been discussing Quidditch for half an hour and both were pleased to find it was still so easy to talk to the other. It was lunch time and Harry had never felt so content; with the sun's warmth on the back of his neck, he felt a sudden urge over power his thoughts. He had only kissed Ginny once, their brilliant first kiss after Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw, and had been working up to making a move again. Now, he felt sure the time was right. _

_He reached down and brushed his finger tips against hers before taking her hand and holding it. She looked away from the lake with a shadow of a grin on her blushing face._

_"Who'd have thought it, huh? Us. Together." She paused, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck - much to Harry's delight, for her touch evoked shivers down his spine. Automatically he started stroking her soft, smooth hair rhythmically, inhaling her flowery scent. "It was always going to be you, you know..Right from when I was little." Harry reluctantly stopped his stroking of her hair and stood so he could see her face before replying, taking in every detail from the long, scarlet eyelashes framing her icy blue eyes, to her full, red lips. His heart raced. But he had to ask her, the very thought of which he was about to say had been revolving around his mind since their first kiss._

_"I think, deep down, it was always you too. I was just stupid enough not to notice. But, I can't help wondering, if it was always me then what about Michael and Dean?" His voiced trailed away at the end as the beast stirred inside him at the very thought of someone else's hands on his Ginny. He was quickly plucked from out of his thoughts however, as Ginny began to laugh; a soft laugh but nevertheless, her whole face had brightened._

_"Oh, Harry! It was only because I thought I'd never have a chance with you. You are my brothers best friend, I thought I'd be off limits. Never would I have dreamed that you'd kiss me first." With this, she blushed ferociously, and Harry knew that the moment had come. His heart raced. He couldn't look Ginny in the eye just yet, but instead focused on one lock of hair that had fallen delicately around her face. He swallowed._

_"What, you mean like this?" He asked teasingly, attempting to sound more confident than he was. Truthfully, he felt as if he were facing the Hungarian Horntail all over again. He cupped his hand on the side of her face, gently brushing away that lock of hair as he did so. She tilted her head up, her eyes glistening as her lips parted in anticipation, causing Harry's stomach to flutter._

_Their lips touched for a second time and a fire erupted. Harry couldn't help but notice how this kiss was better than the first, if that was even possible. She snaked her fingers through his messy hair as Harry deepened the kiss, feeling far less nervous and exceptionally more confident, softly parting her lips with his. He gently pushed her against the tree and enveloped her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her body against his. Ginny slipped her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a quiet moan from Harry. Suddenly, they pulled apart breathing hard, grinning. _

_"That...That was.." Harry couldn't think of what else to say. Ginny had always been firey but she had caused Harry to react in a way he had never felt before, especially by just a kiss..._

_"Now, now Potter." Smirked Ginny knowingly, her fingers walking their way up Harry's chest. "We better go back to the common room, the others'll be wondering where we've got to-" Harry protested, cutting Ginny off by placing his lips back onto hers, his hands roaming the skin at her waist. He only intended to prolong his time with her by planting on last kiss on her soft, luscious lips. However, this time it was Ginny's turn to moan as she arched her hips towards him; the sound thrilled Harry and he, again, had to wildly pull away in order to cool off._

_"I think we better, before we kill each other" he laughed, panting slightly. Ginny grinned, grabbing his hand and leading the way to the common room. Before they entered, Ginny winked at Harry, that lock of hair flowing behind her as she turned and climbed through the portrait hole._


End file.
